My Little Kitten
by Nightmare.2015
Summary: yugi is walking home from school. she walk by an alleyway and hear an (meow) and looks to see a black cat with blood red eyes. yugi take the cat home and names him yami. after three months of having yami. yugi finds herself falling in love with the yami. a jealous witch cat causing yugi to become a cat herself. Female yugixCat yami Female RyouxBakura MxM i don't own yugioh
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare: hey everyone.**

 **Nightmarea: Nightmare and i diced to show this new story**

 **Yami: Nightmare dose not own yugioh. she dose own the plot**

 **summary: yugi is walking home from school. she walks by an alleyway and hear a (meow) and looks to see a black cat with blood red eyes. yugi take the cat home and names him yami. after three months of having yami. yugi finds herself falling in love with the cat. a jealous witch cat causing yugi to become a cat herself.**

 **Paring**

 **Female yugi x cat yami**

 **Female Ryou x bakura**

 **Marlk x Marik**

 **( meows ) what we hear**

 **(( hi )) what cat's hears**

 **warning: this will have cuing in it, female pregnant and tea bushing**

* * *

Chapter 1

yugi was walking Home from school. she had a good day. Joey yugi best friend that tried to blow up the school again. Joey must love getting in trouble or he wouldn't do things that got him in trouble. At lunch she found ryou and bakura fighting again but they made up because they started to make out. in her last hour class she could see marlk and marik making out behind there books. she will never get how they do that. she wishes that she had a lover of her own. tea was no help. tea was her enemy. tea told everyone that she was a slut but she was still a virgin she never had sex in her life. tea did not bother her was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a (meow). she looked to see a black cat with blood red eye's she moves so she was in front of the cat then get an her ernes so she was at the cat's level.

" why hello there." yugi said

(meow) the cat said

" where is your owner?" yugi asked

the cat moved toward her. the cat rubbed up against her leg with a prr and then look up at yugi as yugi look down at the cat.

(meow) the cat said

" you what me to be your owner?" yugi asked

(meow) the cat said

" ok then. i will name you yami because you're fur is jet black like darkness." yugi said

(mewo) the cat now named yami said

she smiled at yami and pick him up and rapped yami in her jacket. she went on walking home. yugi did not know that she was being watched. she made her way to the game shop where she lived. yugi looked down at yami to see him looking a the game shop.

" here is where you are going to live yami." yugi said

(meow) yami said

she smiled at yami and walk in to see her grandpa at the counter reading a newspaper. she smiled at her grandpa.

" grandpa i'm home and i brought someone." yugi said

her grandpa look up to see his granddaughter but she was not alone she had a little black cat with blood red eyes. he smiled at this.

" will how is this?" her grandpa asked

" this is yami. i was walking home today and then i seen yami in one of the alleyway. so i take him and he seems to like me. can we keep him?" yugi said

" will...you do seem to like yami so i do not see why not." grandpa said

yugi yelled out happiness. they went to the vet to get yami all his shots they asked then if they want to neuter him they said no thank you.(A/N neutered mean cut off the cats bull and put in side out i did not do that to yami so he can get a girl cat pregnant)so they just gave yami the shots he needs. then they went to petco to get all the thing that they need. after that they went home to put ysmi thing away. yugi put yami cat bed by her bed and put yami feed and water bowl of the kitchen floor. right now yugi was in her room with yami in his cat bed. yugi was in her bed reading a book about ten minutes she put the book down and sighted. this caught yami attention he stretches and jump on yugi bed and walk sate in yugi lap. he looks up at yugi to see she did not know he was in her lap.

(meow) yami said

yugi look down to see yami in her lap. she could see concern in yami's eyes. she started to pet him and he started to purr.

" hey yami." yugi said

(meow) yami said

" i wish that i had someone to love me." yugi said

yugi started to cry and yami get up and went to yugi face and started to lick away her tears. yugi started to giggle as it tickled and yami look up at her yugi smiled at yami.

(meow) yami said

" to thank you yami for being there for me." yugi said

(meow) yami said

yugi smiled at yami.

" you know what." yugi asked

(meow) yami said

" there is this girl that is named tea. she goes to me my school and she is ever mean to me." yugi said

yami did not like this at all at the sound of tea's name he hissed. yugi smiled and pet yami to calm him down.

" there, there yami. she will never change." yugi said

(meow) yami said

" i wish that someone would love me one day," yugi said

yami said nothing as yugi slowly fall asleep when yami was sure that yugi was asleep he smiled up at yugi sleep face.

(( i've loved you the first time i seen you that one year ago.)) yami said

the window in yugi's room slowly opened to see a girl with short brown hair that went to her shoulder and had cat like brown ears and brown tail she had blue.

(( atem there you are. i was looking for you.)) the girl said

(( tea i told you to leave me alone.)) yami said

tea could see that yami was in someone's lap and that someone was yugi.

(( ATEM WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!)) tea yelled

yugi started to sturr and yami walk up to her and press up against her and started to prr. yugi petted him and slowly fall back to sleep. when she was asleep yami look up at tea.

(( tea keep it down!)) yami hissed

(( why are you with her.)) tea asked

(( she is my now owner.)) yami said

((OWNER! i'll save you)) tea said

(( NO! i'm happy here and you know that i have a crush on her.)) yami hissed

(( please atem you're a cat and she is a slut. why not love me?)) tea asked

(( tea just leave.)) yami said

she left but yami/atem know that she will come back soon. tea was a half cat and half witch. she had magic on her side. yami look up at yugi and lick her check.

(( i love you my little kitten)) yami said

with that yami went to sleep.

* * *

 **Nightmare: hope you all like it.**

 **Nightmarea: Please review**

 **Nightmare: see you all in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare: hey everyone.**

 **Yami: Nightmare dose not own yugioh. she dose own the plot**

 **summary: yugi is walking home from school. she walks by an alleyway and hear a (meow) and looks to see a black cat with blood red eyes. yugi take the cat home and names him yami. after three months of having yami. yugi finds herself falling in love with the cat. a jealous witch cat causing yugi to become a cat herself.**

 **Paring**

 **Female yugi x cat yami**

 **Female Ryou x bakura**

 **Marlk x Marik**

 **( meows ) what we hear**

 **(( hi )) what cat's hears**

 **warning: this will have cuing in it, female pregnant and tea bushing**

* * *

Chapter 2

the next morning yugi wake up to see yami sleeping by her. she smiled at yami . yugi got up carefully without waking yami but when she stands up she turned to see yami stacking and looking up at yugi.

(meow) yami said

" sorry yami." yugi said

(meow) yami said

she smiled at yami. yugi went to the bathroom to take a shower. she came out and get dressed then she went down stairs in the kitchen to see her grandpa cooking breakfast. yugi moved to one of the cupbearers to the ono on the top to get a cup of of cat food for yami. she put the food in one fo the bowl along with fresh water. yami ran over to his bowls and started to eat and yugi's grandpa was done with breakfast and put it on the table. he made paincakes yugi's fav.

" thanks for making pancakes there my fav!" yugi said

" will you where a good girl. like always." grandpa said

yugi started to eat them. when she was done she looked at her grandpa. it was time for her to go to school.

" love you grandpa." yugi said

" love you too yugi" grandpa said

yugi was about to leave but yami caught her attention.

(meow) yami said

" oh how can i forget you yami. i love you too." yugi said

yugi pick up yami and give yami a kiss on his nose she put yami down and ran out the door. she was going to be late to school if she did not run. when she got to there she could see her friends Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Marlk and Marik standing there waiting for her. yugi get there and said hi to them.

" hey guys." yugi said

" hey yugi i was waiting for at the arcand for you. where were you?" Marlk asked

" oh sorry Marlk. i found a cat this cat with black fur and blood red eyes. i take him home and to the vet to get his shots and then we went to petco for all things he needed. i named him yami because his fur was jet black like darkness." yugi said

" that does sound like you yugi but that cool of you." joey said

before yugi could say something tea come along and bud in.

" will i think it's mean and stupid." tea said

" how is saving a cat off the steers mean tea?" joey asked

" no time. you and the slut should be in class or you will be late." tea said

yugi and her friends run to there first hour class. class was good in they went to lunch. yugi was on her way to where her friends were sitting at. she had her lunch in her hands when tea tripped her and her lunch was all over her. tea as mean a she was dumped her food on you as well.

" wow yugi you really look like a slut now" tea said

everyone laugh at yugi will not her friends. yugi get up and ran all the way home. when she was home she ran right in her room and jump on her bed which scared the crap out of yami oh was laying in it. yugi did not see him and cried heard. yami look up at yugi ' what made my angel cry? is that food i smell?' yami thought

(meow) yami said

yugi left her head up to see yami looking at her.

" oh...yami sorry if i scared you" yugi said

(meow) yami said

"oh yami!" yugi yelled

yugi picked up yami and held him to her chest and cry again. yami did not mine that yugi held him like this. as yugi cried yami started to lick yugi's tears away. yugi giggled as yami lick her face. when yami was sure that yugi's tears were all gone he look up at her and she look down at him.

" thx yami. you're always her when i did you" yugi said

(meow) yami said

" i'm a little tired yami. so i'm going to sleep now." yugi said

(meow) yami said

yugi smiled at yami as she slowly fall asleep with yami next to her. yami was anger that how ever did this WILL not like him at all and he had a hunch at how did it like tea. it has been three months seen that lunch thing happened and yugi found that with that with yami by her it was easy to take tea's crap. she can tell yami all the crap that tea has done to her and she also was falling in love with yami. today yami and her were at the park. yugi had yami there with no leash as they walk her the park. then they seen someone that they did not what to see tea.

" why hello slut." tea said

" hi tea." yugi said

tea look down to see yami/atem her looking back up at her.

" will how is this little cutie." tea asks

" will this is my new pet cat yami." yugi said

" what a stupid name. what if he does not like it?" tea said

(( what! i love the name she gave me!)) yami said

all yugi could hear was a meow but tea heared what yami said and was anger by it.

" will i named he that because his fur is dark as night." yugi said

" will it is not right to hold a cat against his well." tea said

yugi was not the tip of girl to get mad but tea was pushing it today.

" if i'm holding he against his well why is he by me WITHOUT a leash to stop him from running away" yugi hissed

tea did not like the tone in yugi's voice.

" will you just are!" tea hissed

(( or i just want to stay!)) yami hissed

" i think he like it with me and just what to stay." yugi said

" yugi you are talking as if you are in love with yami!" tea laught

yugi blushed at what tea said because it was true yugi was in love with yami. yugi looked down at yami as he look up at her. he was happy at what he seen in yugi's eyes. in yugi eyes where love for him ' she love's me!' yami thought. now what yugi seen in yami eye's made her really happy in yami eye's there was love for him and happiness ' he love's me back!' yugi thought tea did not like at what she was seeing ' yugi and yami love each other NO Atem is mine not yugi's. i have to do something hmm i know how about i turn yugi into a cat like yami and with matting coming up yami will go into heat and get yugi pregnant. she have to hate him after that' tea thought. tea 'hmm' to get yugi atachin. yugi looked at tea.

" say yugi can i go to your house?" tea asked

yugi look at tea with a confused look.' what is with that?' yugi thought

" ok...i guess it's ok." yugi said

" will lead the way yugi." tea said

yugi and yami and tea all walk to the game shop and said hi to her grandpa and went to her room where tea sate on the bed.

" you know yugi i'm hunger can you get me something to eat?" tea asked

" sure." yugi said

yugi left the room to get tea something to eat. when yugi was gone tea look at yami who had a big smile on his face.

(( so atem yugi loves you. how do you feel?)) tea asked

(( i'm really happy. i just found out that my little one loves me back!)) yami said

(( will see just how strong that love is.)) tea said

(( what do you mean by that tea?)) yami asked

(( oh will sence to two love each other i'm going to turn yugi into a cat like you.)) tea said

' why is she being so nice….wait a minute matting session is coming up in four months!' yami thought before yami could say a thing yugi came back in and gave tea an apple. out fo nowhere tea get up from the bed and started to chat something and yugi started to get small. when tea was done all there was yugi close where she was standing yami was look for yugi but tea moved yugi's shirt and there was a little white cat looking scared as ever.

(( there now you can be yami.)) tea said

(( what is going on?)) yugi asked

(( you love yami so much that i turned you into a cat like him.)) tea said

and with that tea left yugi on her bed shaking and looking around. yami jump on the bed and look at yugi.

(( yugi?)) yami said

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Nightmare: hope you all like it.**

 **Nightmarea: Please review**

 **Nightmare: see you all in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare: hey everyone.**

 **Yugi: nightmare would like to name the people how fav and followed her.**

 **astrallumiere**

 **ShandyCandy**

 **Happycafegirl**

 **jasoneggerth**

 **NightsxTsuna**

 **LunaDragoneel18**

 **BreakfastForLife**

 **Nightmare: so yea thx you all it make me what to do more.**

 **Yami: Nightmare dose not own yugioh. she dose own the plot**

 **( meows ) what we hear**

 **(( hi )) what cat's hears**

* * *

Chapter 3

at the hearing of her name she jump and look at yami. she did not know what to do. yami came over and licked her nose which made yugi giggle a little .

(( yugi i know you're scared but i'm here for you.)) yami said

yugi look at yami 'i think that is yami gut what the hell just happened?' yugi thought

((yami is that you and what happened?)) yugi asked

yami look at her 'what to say?' yami thought

(( yes it me yugi.)) yami said

(( i delive that you. know what hell happened!?)) yugi asked

(( will...tea is a half cat/half witch. she is in love with me but i do not love her. i love you so after you said that you love me tea turn you into a cat)) yami said

(( oh yami i love you too...hmm yami why are you so worried?)) yugi asked

(( will...you see matting session is in four months and will with you around and that i know that you love me. i will not have self-control. so i will jump you and you will become pregnant.)) yami said

yugi smiled at yami as past. yugi get up and walk to where yami was passing and lick his nose. yami stop in his tracks and looked at yugi who was smiling at him.

(( oh yami i love you too and i do not mind have your kittens. i just worried about my grandpa and friends.)) yugi said

yami could not help but smile at yugi. he was going to say something but yugi's grandpa voice come for down stairs. yugi's grandpa came in her room to see two little cats. he know one was yami but he did not know how was the white one. grandpa look at yami.

" hmm yami have you seen yugi? and how's is your little friend there." grandpa asked

yami looked at grandpa then yugi. yami lick yugi face and then looked back at grandpa.

(meow) yami said

it take grandpa a will to get it then it hit him ' this white cat is yugi!' grandpa thought. grandpa grad yugi which scared her to death. grandpa moved yugi to his face.

" yugi is that you?" grandpa asked

(meow) yugi said

yugi look at her grandpa and lick his nose. that made him smile at yugi.

" will i'm happy that you're ok but the big question is how and what happened to you?" grandpa said

yugi look around her room ' what am i going to do? hmm i know! i have a yearbook under my pillow!' yugi thought. with that thought yugi jump out of her grandpa hands and lind on her bed will not ever will. when yami seen this he run up to yugi to see if she was ok. when yami was there he lick her head with love in it.

(( yugi love are you ok?)) yami

yugi tried to stand but her right paw hurt a lot.

(( no i think i hurt my right paw)) yugi said

(( what was it you did?)) yami asked

(( yes i did the book under my pillow please.)) yugi said

(( ok love.)) yami said

they look up at a very confused grandpa al grandpa heard between the two was 'meows'. they look back at each other. with that yami walk to where yugi pillow was. he moved the pillow with his nose to see the book that yugi was talking about. he moved the book to where yugi was waiting at. when yami gave yugi the yearbook. yugi opened the book with her nose and look through the pages an tell she found tea in it. she look at her grandpa then she used her paw to point to tea and she look back at grandpa.

(meow.) yugi said

grandpa look at what she was pointing ' will that look like she's pointing to tea? oh she the one how did this!' grandpa look back at yugi.

" is tea the one how did this to you?" grandpa asked

(meow) yami & yugi said

grandpa then seen that yugi paw look swollen and that made grandpa worrie.

" oh look at that yugi you hurt yourself. her let me get the cat carrier and we can go see the vet about your paw." grandpa said

with that he left to go get the cat carrier. that left yugi & yami alone in the room. yami could see that yugi was upset about something.

(( yugi love what is on your mind?)) yami asked

(( yami i'm scared of what the vet is going to say.)) yugi said

(( oh love don't have to worried about that her nice people.)) yami said

(( if you say so…)) yugi said

(( i do...i love you yugi)) yami said

yugi look up at yami and she lick his nose. yami did the same to yugi.

(( i love you too yami.)) yugi said

Grandpa came in at this time with the cat carrier. He put the cat carrier on the bed by yami & yugi. Grandpa opened the cat carrier and put yugi up carefully and put her in the cat carrier. Yami just walk in the cat carrier grandpa close the cat carrier. Then grandpa walk to the vet which was two block. When grandpa get to the vet he went in to see a girl jet black with light green eye's. Her name was primrose the daughter of the owner of this vet. Primrose look up to see Mr. Motou she smiled.

" will hello prim." Mr. motou said

" hi grandpa what brings you here?" Primrose asked

" will i came to see your mother about my two cat's." Mr. Motou said

" oh ok...MOMMY MR. MOTOU WHAT TO SEE YOU!" Primrose yelled

A sweet voice came. It made yugi calm.

" ok prim sweety i'll be right there." The voice said

" ok mommy." Primrose said

With that said a woman come out she had star dust eye's and long jet black with crimson highlights. Her name is rose. Rose smiled at grandpa.

" will hello grandpa what can i do for you?" Rose asked

" will i have a white cat that i named yugi. She hurt her right paw." Grandpa said

" will come back here and see what i can do….prim sweety help me please?" Rose said.

" yes mommy." Primrose said

Yugi did not get how this blind lady would help.

(( yami how can i blind lady help me?)) yugi asked

Rose laught at that. That made yami & yugi look at her.

" oh dear yugi i can help you just because i'm blind doesn't mean i can't see." Rose said

This shock yami and yugi and grandpa to the care.

(( wait you can hear what yami & i say?)) yami said

" yes i can." Rose said

(( what are you?)) yugi asked

" i'm a healer." Rose said

(( ok.)) yugi said

Rose laught at them again. When they get to the check table rose opened the cat carrier and take yugi out of it and put her on the table.

" now let see what you did little one...stay still." Rose said

Yugi nodded ok and rose started to chant something. Yugi and rose hands started to glow a light white. When it died down rose opened her eyes. Rose smiled up at grandpa.

" she broke her right paw..just stay off it for two weeks and she will be fine but come see me in those two weeks are up." Rose said

Grandpa nodded and then think the two. Grandpa made his way home and get a nice pillow for yugi to stay on. He put yugi & yami on it and left them be. Yugi look out the window. Yami look at her.

(( yugi love what is wrong?)) yami asked

(( i'm just worried about my friends that all.)) yugi said

(( i'm sure there ok)) yami said

With that said they went to bed not ever did the see two blue eye look at then. It was tea and now she had a mean idea.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Nightmare: hope you all like it.**

 **Yugi: oha nd don't forget to vote.**

 **Nightmarea: Please review**

 **Nightmare: see you all in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmare: hey everyone.**

 **Yugi: nightmare would like to name the people how fav and followed her.**

 **astrallumiere**

 **ShandyCandy**

 **Happycafegirl**

 **jasoneggerth**

 **NightsxTsuna**

 **LunaDragoneel18**

 **BreakfastForLife**

 **LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess**

 **Roseflame Crystalheart**

 **TMMGYF-M-CH-I-R**

 **Nightmare: so yea thx you all it make me what to do more.**

 **Yami: Nightmare dose not own yugioh. she dose own the plot**

 **( meows ) what we hear**

 **(( hi )) what cat's hears**

 **\- have fun reading-**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It has been a month scent yugi became a cat. Yugi paw was all healed. Right now at the mouto home grandpa was reading a book but look down to see yami & yugi play fighting. This made grandpa smile he was happy as long as yugi was happy. Just as yami said Yugi had get her instinct about three week ago. Yugi got up and ran to the other side of the room with yami on her tail.

(( you can't get me yami!)) yugi yelled

(( yea i can love!)) yami yelled

Yami then jump on yugi's back and yugi started to bit yami ear. When that was done they both laught.

(( see i got you love.)) yami said lovingly

(( so you did.)) yugi said

Just then the doorbell rang watch made yami & yugi jump and run to the door. This made grandpa laught at the two funny cats. grandpa get up and answered the door to see Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Marlk at the door.

" why hello her what can i do for you guy's" grandpa asked.

" will we came so see yugi she did not came to school for a month!" Joey said

Grandpa was about to say something but did not get the chance he was He was interrupted by two little meows. everyone looked down to see a white cat and a black cat playing at grandpa feet this make Grandpa smile at the cute theme. Grandpa look down at them.

" yugi yami why don't you go take a nap?" Grandpa asked

(meow) yami & yugi said

Yami & yugi run to the upper floor of the house. Grandpa look at Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Marlk how look confused look at grandpa.

" i thought yugi only had one cat not?" Bakura said

" will it along story...why don't you come in i will ex things" grandpa said

They all nodded and came in the living room to see two cat's sleeping on the left side of the couch. Grandpa set on the couch will the gain set on the floor and grandpa began the story .

 **Three hours later**

The gain look at grandpa in shock. Joey get up and grad poor yugi off the couch how was still sleeping. Joey pulled yugi in a hug. Yugi did not like it because she could not breath.

(meow) yugi squeak

" joey yugi can't breath!" Ryou yelled

Joey look down at a Struggling to breath and get out of his grip yugi. Joey Loosened his grip and put yugi down by a mad and hissing yami. When yugi was back n the couch yami stop his hissing and run to yugi to make sure she was ok. Yami started to lick yugi face and forehead. Grandpa look at joey.

" will joey i say that yami is not going to like you for that." Grandpa said

" i know...sorry yug." Joey said

(meow) yugi said

" she says that it ok just don't do it again." Ryou said

(meow) yami asked

" yes i can understand you" Ryou said

Every one look at ryou in shock will bakura did not. 'How can Ryou understand yami and i?' Yugi thought.

" what?" Ryou said

(meow?) yami asked

" no i'm not half cat...i'm a witch the good one's i'm not like tea. i know she was half cat but not the witch part" Ryou said

" wait you're a witch but yet did not tell us!" Marlk yelled

"Hey do not yell at my ry!" Bakura said

" will any way yami is still mad at you Joey" Ryou said

" why!?" Joey yelled

(meow) yami hissed

Joey jumped away from the couch.

" he said because you choke his love and scared the shite out of them." Ryou said

Joey look at the still pissed off yami.

"But i said sorry!" Joey said

(meow) yami said

(meow) yugi said

* * *

((but nothing!)) yami said

(( yami he said sorry.)) yugi said

((my love he scared us!)) yami said

(( yes i know but he did say sorry!)) yugi yelled

((but-)) yami started

(( no but yami!)) yugi yelled

Yami look at yugi and gave up knowing that he was not going to win this.

(( fine but i will hiss when he get too close for my liking.)) yami said

(( that all i'm going to get out of you so fine.)) yugi said

* * *

Ryou started to laugh at yami & yugi. Every one look at ryou wanting to know what he was laughing at,

" Ry love what is so funny?" Bakura asked

" just at what yami & yugi said." Ryou said

" what did they say?" Marik asked

" will yami said ' but nothing' and yugi did not like that and said ' yami he said sorry' and look at yugi and yelled ' my love he scared us!' And yugi look mad at that and said ' yes i know but he did say sorry!' And yami started to say ' but-' but yugi never let him finish and yelled ' no but yami!" And Yami look at yugi and gave up knowing that he was not going to win this. Yami look at yugi and said ' fine but i will hiss when he get too close for my liking.' And yugi said ' that all i'm going to get out of you so fine.' That what i was laughing at." Ryou said

They all had a laugh at what happened. After that they started to play with yami & yugi like yami had said he hissed at joey ever time he get too close for his liking. When it get dark the gain went home. Right now grandpa was in bed sleeping yami & yugi was in yugi room laying on her bed. Yugi look at yami,

(( yami?)) yugi said

(( hmm?)) yami said

(( do you think i will do a good mommy?)) yugi asked

This made yami look up at yugi. ' what brought this on?' Yami thought

(( yugi my love why would you not by a good mommy?)) yami asked

(( will because i'm not 100% cat...so i fear that i will not be a good cat mommy.)) yugi said

(( yugi you don't have to be 100% cat to be a good mommy ok.)) yami said

(( you're right...love you yami good night.)) yugi said

(( love you too yugi good night.)) yami said

They went to bed not every knowing that tea was watching them. ' my plan work now i can hurt her more now that friends know what happened' tea thought ' know time for part three of my plan' tea thought evily plan had work now she had to go to part three.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **\- did you like it?-**

 **Nightmare: hope you all like it.**

 **Yugi: oh and don't forget to vote on watch story you went done first.**

 **Nightmarea: Please review**

 **Nightmare: see you all in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmare: hey everyone i'm soo sorry about the late update my little sis was every sick so i had to take care of her but you all will by happy to know that she is getting better she we speak so yea again i'm soo sorry about that but here is the chapter you all been waiting for. so yea here you go.**

 **people how fav and followed me.**

 **astrallumiere**

 **ShandyCandy**

 **Happycafegirl**

 **jasoneggerth**

 **NightsxTsuna**

 **LunaDragoneel18**

 **BreakfastForLife**

 **LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess**

 **Roseflame Crystalheart**

 **TMMGYF-M-CH-I-R**

 **Snow-kim**

 **InuYoiushi**

 **Kaylajones310**

 **crazy and random child**

 **Selena Moonlighty**

 **Ern Estine 13624**

 **Nightmare: so yea thx you all it make me what to do more.**

 **Yami: Nightmare dose not own yugioh. she dose own the plot**

 **( meows ) what we hear**

 **(( hi )) what cat's hears**

 **\- have fun reading-**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It has been a month and everything was going great. Yugi's friends come over and played with yami & yugi. Yami is slowly becoming closer to joey but he still did not trust Joey. right now at the motou's hose yami & yugi in the window sleeping will grandpa and the gai talk.

" grandpa are you worried about matting session?" Ryou asked

" not really why?" Grandpa said

" will is she...a little young?" Joey said

(meow!)

They all look at the window to see a Yami & Yugi awake.

" will what do you say yugi & yami?" Ryou asked

(meow.) yugi said

* * *

((yami and i talk about it.)) yugi said

" will...are you two sure?" Ryou said

((yes we are ryou.)) yami said

" what about yugi she's only 16!" ryou asked

(( ryou you know that does not work for a cat right?" yugi said

" will i guess you're right yugi. So i don't see what is wrong." ryou said

(( you can tell the other now.)) yami said

* * *

When ryou was done talking with yami & yugi he look to see everyone confused.

" will what did the say?" grandpa asked

" they say that her going to do it this year" ryou said

" but yugi's 16?" joey asked

" will yugi said that dose not work for a cat." ryou said

" but-" joey started

(meow!) yami & yugi said

" they said no but. It is her decision not yours joey." ryou said

" are you sure my girl?" grandpa asked

(meow.) yugi said

" she said yes grandpa." ryou said

" but what is yami love's yugi's body and not her!" marik yelled

(meow!) yami hissed

This made marik jump back and look at a pissed yami & yugi.

" he said that he does and if you say that again he will scratch you." ryou said

" what yugi is ok with this?!" marik yelled

( meow) yugi said

" she said yes. You did have it coming knowing you would say that." ryou said

It get quote no one know what to say.

" ok...so...how have you two been?" Bakura asked

( meow) yami said

" yami said that there fine" ryou said

" how many kitten are you two hoping for?" joey asked

(meow) yugi said

"Ok" ryou said

* * *

(( ryou yami & i need to talk so do not translate." yugi said

"Ok." ryou said

Yugi look at yami.

(( yami how many do you think i'll have?)) yugi asked

(( will i hope at least 5 or less.)) yami said

(( i think that is a good for our first litter." yugi said

(( that what i think...ryou you can tell now.)) yami said

"Ok i will tell them." ryou said

* * *

(meow.) yami said

"Ok i will tell them." ryou said

They look at ryou waiting for an answer.

" so what did they say?" marlk asked

" they think about 5 or less." ryou said

" will do you two have names for them?" grandpa asked

(meow.) yami & yugi said

" they said that they do they won't tell us tell the kitten;'s are born." ryou said

" does anyone know what tea is up to?" Bakura asked

Just then smoke came out of no where. When is cleared you could see tea in her human/cat form. Tea look around the room tell she seen yugi on the couch looking up at her.

" will...will...will look at you yugi…" tea said

(( what do you want know!?)) yami yelled

" i only come to see you MY yami. So how do you like your slut cat?" tea asked

" tea she not the slut you are!" joey yelled

" i never asked you so shut up!" tea yelled

(( joey's right you are the slut not MY yugi and i still love her even as a cat.)) yami said

" why she a SLUT! I beat that she slept with every boy at her school! She is a little slut and i beat the she has a lot a kids. Do you know why because she a little slut!" tea yelled pointing at yugi the hole time.

Yugi let out a sad 'meow' before running to her and yami's room to cry. she laught at yugi as she ran away. Yami hissed at tea for what she did to his yugi 'she will pay for this but first i must make sure that MY yugi is ok' yami thought. With that thought yami ran to see is yugi wa ok. Tea was happy by this it meant that part three of her plan work know onto part four ' i must let anuz out to night and then we stark when the time is right and KILL her.' tea thought. With that thought tea left to do just that. when yami came to his and yugi's room yami could hear a soft cry coming from the room. Yami walk in to see yugi crying on her and his bed. Yami look sad at yugi as he jump on the bed and walk to where yugi was on it crying and lick on top of her head. This made yugi look up to see yami.

(( oh my little one you should not let tea get to you love.)) yami said

(( i know yami but it still hurts.)) yugi said

(( i know love i know.)) yami said lovingly

((oh yami!)) yugi cried

Yugi put her head in yami nick and cried yami look down at yugi and started to lick her head in comfort. It was about three minutes tell yugi's friends came along with her grandpa. They all felt sorry for yugi & yami. Grandpa came up and sit by yami & yugi laid.

" yugi you know that we all love and no matter what tea does are say will always be here for you my girl...tea is just jealous because she can't have what you have or yami. I love you yugi no matter what." grandpa said

Yugi look up at her grandpa with tears in her eye's she gave a water smile at her grandpa and her friend and they smiled back to the two cat's

( meow.) yami & yugi said

" they said that help and thx...oh and that they love you too grandpa." ryou said

" so what are we going to do about tea?" Bakura asked

(meow!) yami hissed

" yami said if that bitch come again he going to hurt her" ryou said

" will that ok with me." bakura said

" bak hurting people is always ok with you." ryou said

Will bakura and ryou fighting about ho like what. Yami and yugi went to bed but when they get there all they could do was talk about tea.

(( yami do you think that tea will ever stop?)) yugi asked

(( i don't know yugi all we can do is sleep wait to see what happens to tomorrow.)) yami said

(( ok yami good night.)) yugi said

(( good night little one.)) yami said

It did not take long for yugi to go to sleep. When yami know that yugi was sleep he thought to himself ' what will tea do just to get me is the big question here.' yami thought. Her was a strange sound which made yami look around but seen nothing.

/ you think that you can get away from us?/ the voice asked

(( how are you and what do you want!?)) yami hissed

/ we want you my dear yami. My name is aunz my dear yami./ the voice that named anuz said

(( how is this we?)) yami asked

/ you will see soon enough my love we will get you and kill that slut yugi./ anuz said

(( no i will not let you)) yami said

/ we will see./ anuz said

Then the voice was gone with no sign that it was her. This worried yami a lot ' what did that voice mean we?' yami thought. With that thought yami went to sleep trying not to fair the life of his dear yugi.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **\- did you like it?-**

 **Nightmare: hope you all like it and again i'm soo sorry about the lat update the next chapter mite by up tomorrow so yea bye.**

 **Yugi: oh and don't forget to vote on watch story you went done first.**

 **Nightmarea: Please review**

 **Nightmare: see you all in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nightmare: hey everyone i'm soo sorry about the late update thing came up and get a little stuck but** **LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess help me out** **. so yea here you go.**

 **people how fav and followed me.**

 **astrallumiere**

 **ShandyCandy**

 **Happycafegirl**

 **jasoneggerth**

 **NightsxTsuna**

 **LunaDragoneel18**

 **BreakfastForLife**

 **LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess**

 **Roseflame Crystalheart**

 **TMMGYF-M-CH-I-R**

 **Snow-kim**

 **InuYoiushi**

 **Kaylajones310**

 **crazy and random child**

 **Selena Moonlighty**

 **Ern Estine 13624**

 **Hama431**

 **knollthegord**

 **nightmare** **: so yea thx you all it make me what to do more.**

 **Yami: Nightmare dose not own yugioh. she dose own the plot**

 **( meows ) what we hear**

 **(( hi )) what cat's hears**

 **\- have fun reading-**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It has been a mouth and all hell broke loose. Anzu come every night at first yami was the only one that could hear her but as time went on yugi started to hear her and then all that yugi know could her which pissed off bakura and marik a lot. Right now yami & yugi was talk about the kitten that they could not wait to have. It was nice until anzu came.

(( yami what do you think the kitten will look like?)) yugi asked

/ they will look like me and tea./ anzu said

(( why would my babies look like you?)) yami asked

/ because he will have kittens with me and tea!/ anzu said

(( never! I love yugi not you or tea!)) yami said

/ will tea and i know that slut could sleep with some other cat!/ anzu said

(( hey i would never do that to yami i love him!)) yugi said

/ will then we will see at matting session/ anuz said

(( we can make it.)) yami said

/ oh really?/ anuz asked

(( yes we love for each other.)) yugi said

/ will i would love to stay and cheat but i can't see you tell matting session/ anzu said

And with that anzu voice was gone. Yami and yugi were happy that anzu was gone for awhile. Yugi look at yami with worry.

(( yami?)) yugi asked

(( yes love?)) yami said

(( what are we going to do about tea & anzu?)) yugi asked

(( i don't know love i don't know)) yami said

This made yami mad he did not want tea nor anzu near yugi at all but yugi was more worried then anything. just then all of yugi's friends come in. Bakura & marik look anger.

"I can't take that anzu much more!" Bakura said

( meow) yami said

" yami said he feel you pain Bakura." ryou said

" what are we going to do?!" joey asked

(meow) yam said

" will yami said that we have to take it in tell matting session comes...will that does make sense." ryou said

" how does that make sense?!" joey yelled

" hey don't yelling in my house!" grandpa yelled from downstairs

" ok grandpa!" joey yelled

" will any way tea will try to get pregnant to get yami." ryou said

" will that is a good point." Bakura said

" will what you & yami going to do?" joey asked

( meow.) yugi said

( meow.) yami said

Ryou nodded to let them he get what they were saying.

* * *

(( what are we going to do yami?)) yugi asked

(( ryou will yugi and i talk can you not translate.) yami asked

Ryou nodded to let them he get what they were saying.

Yami could see that something was bothering her.

(( yugi what is wrong? Is something bothering you love?)) yami asked

(( will yes there is something bothering me.)) yugi said

(( and what is that.)) yami said

(( am i ready to fight if need?)) yugi asked

(( you will love. You and i will fight together.)) yami said

(( and that you might take tea/anzu over me.)) yugi said

(( oh yugi i would never do that.)) yami said

(( are you sure?)) yugi said

(( yes because i love you and not them or anyone else.)) yami said

(( oh yami i love you too.)) yugi said

(( good to know now what are we going to do?)) yami asked

(( we live our live tell the time comes.)) yugi said

* * *

(meow) yami said

(meow) yugi said

Yugi & yami look at ryou and nodded to tell her that she can tell the others. Ryou at the others.

" they said that we live our lives tell the time come." ryou said

The others look at each other and nodded.

" i'm good with that." joey said

" will it getting late ryou we should go home." Bakura said

" ok Bakura." ryou said

The others agreed with that and all of them head home. Yugi & yami where in the room talking when a shadow came. Yugi did not like look of it.

(( yami i'm scared.)) yugi said

/ you should be/ anzu said

(( why should we?!)) yami yelled

There was no answer but the shadow attack yugi in her stomach. Yugi screamed in pain the scream wake grandpa up and run it to yugi room to see yugi hurt and bleeding bad and an arger yami who look ready to kill someone. Grandpa moved fast as he ran down to get yugi cat blanket and ran back to the room he rapt yugi in the blanket and pick up yami and ran out of the house to rose vet. He feared for is granddaughters life yami to feared the some. When he get to the vet he ran in this scared primrose but when she seen how yugi was she yelled.

"Mommy come quick yugi hurt!" primrose yelled

Rose ran in when she heard that. She was not happy with the way yugi look. She ran to grandpa and take yugi and ran to the surgery room with primrose behind her she yelled for one of her son's

"Jack-Jack i need your help!" rose yelled

Jack-Jack came running in the room to help his mother. When thing were ready they started the surgery in hoping to save yugi's life.

-with yami and grandpa-

Grandpa was still standing there with yami in his hands. He look down to see a sad and worry yami . ' i know that if anyone can save yugi life it rose. She has not have anyone or any animal die on her so i have faith in her' grandpa thought. Grandpa sat down in a chair and look down at yami again.

" yami i know that if anyone can save yugi life it rose. She has not have anyone or any animal die on her yami so i have faith in her like i do ok." grandpa said

Yami look up at grandpa with sad eyes.

(meow) yami said

" she will make it yami i know it." grandpa said

(meow) yami said

They sat there waiting for something to happen. ' i know that my cousin will save my yugi life. She know how long i waited to find my cousin and love and know that i did i'm going to try and keep it this time' yami thought

-three hours later-

Rose came out with blood on her but she had a smile on her face. When grandpa and yami seen rose come in the stud up from where they sat the smile on rose face made them more relief. Rose look at them.

" yugi is fine she still can have kittens but i would like for her to stay to night." rose said

" that good to know rose." grandpa said

(( yes it is can i see her cousin?)) yami asked

" yes yami you can primrose will be looking for you. Grandpa i need to talk to you about some thing." rose said

Grandpa nodded to rose. Yami did not need to be told twice he ran down the hallway to look and find primrose. When yami was gone grandpa look at rose to see what she wanted to talk about.

" so rose what do you want to talk about?" grandpa ask

" i want you and yugi and yami and yugi's friends to live here with me and my family." rose said

 **TBC**

* * *

 **\- did you like it?-**

 **Nightmare: hope you all like it and again i'm soo sorry about the lat update the next chapter mite by up tomorrow so yea bye.**

 **Yugi: oh and don't forget to vote on the poll on nightmare home page**

 **Nightmarea: Please review**

 **Nightmare: see you all in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nightmare: hey everyone i'm soo sorry about the late update i have been** **very sick and i need support because i need to gain weight right now i'm 83 pounds and i need to be 125 pounds or 95 pound i hate to ask this for you guys i just my only family not liking this and are being mean and they hate me right now so yea i would like some support on this but you don't have to...so thinks for you patchiness with me but here you guys go chapter 7**

 **people how fav and followed me.**

 **astrallumiere**

 **ShandyCandy**

 **Happycafegirl**

 **jasoneggerth**

 **NightsxTsuna**

 **LunaDragoneel18**

 **BreakfastForLife**

 **LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess**

 **Roseflame Crystalheart**

 **TMMGYF-M-CH-I-R**

 **Snow-kim**

 **InuYoiushi**

 **Kaylajones310**

 **crazy and random child**

 **Selena Moonlighty**

 **Ern Estine 13624**

 **Hama431**

 **knollthegord**

 **nightmare** **: so yea thx you all it make me what to do more.**

 **Yami: Nightmare dose not own yugioh. she dose own the plot**

 **( meows ) what we hear**

 **(( hi )) what cat's hears**

 **\- have fun reading-**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Grandpa was shock at what he just heard. They look at each other before grandpa talk.

"What?!" grandpa asked

" you hear right grandpa...i want you and yugi's friends to live here." rose said

"If i may ask why?" grandpa asked

" will anzu and tea are getting out of hand. Me and death have two house one under my vet and one on top. Me and death with the kid's live in the one under us. You and yugi's friends can live in the top one...so what do you say?" rose asked

Grandpa look at rose as he thought about it ' will if it meant that tea & anzu can't hurt us i guess it a good idea' grandpa thought.

" i think it a good...we should go through with it." grandpa said

" good let us go tell yugi & yami." rose said

Grandpa nodded and they went to look for yugi and yami.

-with yami as grandpa and rose talk-

Yami was running down the halls look left and right looking for primrose. When he seen primrose he meow that get primrose to look at yami as he ran up to her. When he was right in front of her she smiled at him.

" hey yami you went to see yugi?" primrose said

(meow!) yami said

Primrose nodded and pick yami up and headed to where yugi was. When they get her yami was about to cry at what he seen. There was yugi with three machines on her. One was an iv and the 2st one is a oxygen to help yugi breath the 3th one was a heart machine to see how her heart was. At the sound at someone come in yugi weakly look up to see a sad and mad yami.

(meow) yugi said weakly

(meow) yami said

Primrose look at yami and yugi and know that they wanted to be together. So primrose put yami next to yugi. Yami started to lick yugi with love. Primrose left the room to give them time.

(( hi yami.)) yugi said weakly

(( hi love.)) yami said

(( do you want to lay with me.)) yugi whispered

Yami only nodded and carefully lay by yugi. They want to sleep not long after that. Grandpa and rose found that so cute that they did not want to wake them but they did to. Rose shock yami to wake him and yugi. They look up at them.

" sorry to wake you too but grandpa and i need to tell you guys something." rose said

(meow?) yami & yugi said

" i want you and your grandpa and your friends too live with me and my family. So that tea and anzu can't get you guys" rose said

(meow?) yugi said weakly

" yes you grandpa said yes to it." rose said

( meow.) yami said

" they said her ok with it." rose said

They all nodded and rose went out that morning to go get yugi's friends to live with her. It has been three days and rose was think as she worked ' i think yami/atem should tell them that he is 5,2016 year old just like me.' with that thought rose went back to far or rose vet was tea how look mad at what rose did ' she think she can stop me no she may be 5,2016 years old but she can't beat us' tea said

/ that right besides i'm 3,2016 years old./ anzu said

'She still has 2,0000 years on you?!' tea said

/ that may be true but i have the gripper book that her dear uncle and her are look for./ anzu said

'That right how did you get it?' tea asked

/ it does not matter what matters now is getting you pregnant./ anzu said

'Right.' with that tea ran off looking for that man. It has been a month and two weeks. Mating was a week ago. In that week yami and yugi went all out every night for the whole week. Tea/anzu was not seen for this time which made everyone happy. In the next week after mating session yami and rose has seen that yugi behavior as change. She has been thoughting up and sleeping more she been mood and has gain weight in the stomach. She also became me potacitv of yami. Will yugi was have one of her 5 hour nap yami and rose was taking.

(( do you really think yugi is pregnant?)) yami asked

" yes she has all the sighs but i want to a test." rose said

(( ok then.)) yami said

" i better do it now." rose said

(( good idea.)) yami said

Rose nodded and went in she had a needle and she put it in the back leg to take some blood. When she was done she nodded to yami and went down stairs to start the test. As the test was going rose went off in her thoughts ' i'm happy to find aten after 2,0000 years and i'm happy that he found love at last and now he has kids on the way. I still hate what happen to him and akefia they did not deserve it. Aten need to tell them and yugi what and who he is and so do i.' rose was brought out of her thought to a beeping sound to see that the test was done. She take the paper and read it with a smile.

" will i was right yugi is pregnant." rose said

-with someone by the window-

He look at rose with a smile ' i have finally found you rose and what this my dear friend as a lover and now kids on the way that good. I know how long he waited to have all that.' he thought and with that thought he went to the open window.

-with rose and yami-

When yami seen rose come up the stairs he was happy and nervous. Rose look at yami.

((will?)) yami asked

"She is with child my bear cousin….i want you to tell everyone how and what you are Atem like i will." rose said

Yami look down and think 'what will happen it i do. Will yugi still love or will it hurt her i know that i'm 52016 years old…. What do i do?' yami thought. Yami look up at rose

((what will happen it i do. Will yugi still love or will it hurt her i know that i'm 52016 years old…. What do i do?)) yami asked

"I do not know aten." rose said.

((i you ask me if she really loves you she want give blood dam if your 102016 years old.)) a voice said

Yami look at a open window to see a white silver cat.

(( akefia?)) yami said

 **TBC**

* * *

 **\- did you like it?-**

 **Nightmare: hope you all like it and again i'm soo sorry about the lat update...if you have any question on this story or my carters just PM me and ask my carters that i own is**

 **rose**

 **death**

 **jack-jack**

 **nightmare**

 **nightmarea**

 **primrose**

 **so yea if you have any questions just PM me...**

 **Yugi: oh and don't forget to vote on the poll on nightmare home page**

 **Nightmarea: Please review**

 **Nightmare: see you all in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nightmare: hey everyone i'm soo sorry about the late update i have been** **very sick but here the next chapter. hye i want to give a bid thx to my friend** **LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess. thx for the big help!**

 **people how fav and followed**

 **astrallumiere**

 **ShandyCandy**

 **Happycafegirl**

 **jasoneggerth**

 **NightsxTsuna**

 **LunaDragoneel18**

 **BreakfastForLife**

 **LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess**

 **Roseflame Crystalheart**

 **TMMGYF-M-CH-I-R**

 **Snow-kim**

 **InuYoiushi**

 **Kaylajones310**

 **crazy and random child**

 **Selena Moonlighty**

 **Ern Estine 13624**

 **Hama431**

 **knollthegordfdfdfdfdf**

 **nightmare** **: so yea thx you all it make me what to do more.**

 **Yami: Nightmare dose not own yugioh. she dose own the plot**

 **( meows ) what we hear**

 **(( hi )) what cat's hears**

 **\- have fun reading-**

* * *

Chapter 8

" akefia my dear friend you found us," yami said,

" it was not easy but here I am." akefia said,

" will that's good and all but as I was saying atem we all need to talk them the truth." rose said,

" ok rose your right..." yami said,

" good to know we will tell them tonight." rose said,

they all quit being for Akefia.

" so how have you been atem?" akefia said

" not good I have tea and anuz are here and my yugi how is my mate is with kittens and for the 3,000 time it yami not atem you two," yami said,

" yea but you're birth name is atem so that is what am going to call you that atem." akefia said

yami sighed he know that he was not going to win this fight.

" fine," yami said

after that akefia, yami, and rose spent time catching up with each other. then it was time for dinner. rose look at yami how nodded to rose.

" hey, guys yami and I need to tell you something." rose said

they look up at rose.

*meow meow meow* ((what is it rose?)) yugi asked

" yami and I are a lot older then you all think." rose said

" then how old are you two?" joey asked,

" yami and a friend and I are 52,016." rose said

*meow meow meow* (( that a lot better than I thought.)) yugi said

yami and rose look at yugi this made yugi very unhappy

*meow?*((what?)) yugi said

" just how old did you think we are?" rose said

* meow meow*((it not just me ryou thinks the some too.)) Yugi said

" Hey don't get me in this yugi!?" Ryou said

* meow meow * (( too late ryou and no one can understand me so haha!)) yugi said

" oh fine...yugi and I thought that you two were 6,2016 years old," ryou said

" will ok. Yami and i are going to tell you about our past" rose sai

" How his a cat?" joey asked

"Will this cat know how to talk like this" yami said

"Ok it all began.." rose started

0.0 ^/^ 0.0 ^/^ 0.0 ^/^

Flash back 52,016 years ago…..

It was a hot sunny day in Egypt.

Today was a very important day for the king and queen of Egypt, today there son was going to be born today. Aknamkanon and his brother Aknadin waiting for there new family members to be born. Aknamkanon a had been in the medical room for 3 hours now.

"Aknamkanon, calm down and stop worrying , everything is going to be fine." Aknadin said

"I know but, it is nerve wracking for me because this is my first child and I have to watch out with his shadow magic when the time comes. If I don't something bad will happen if he is not taught how to use it properly." Aknamkanon said

"Yeah that's true, but he has all his family members to help him out, plus the priest to help him out." Aknadin said

"Yeah, you're right I need to calm down before….." Aknamkanon said but was cut off by the door opening with Isis and his heir in her arms with a sad look.

"My majesty I am proud to announce that you have a baby boy, but also I am sad to say queen Nubia had passed on to the afterlife. You may go see her now if you want." Isis said

"Thank you Isis." Aknamkanon said

He take his son from her and he went to see his wife on the stone dead he cried for a bit and then look down at his son.

"My son, you will be name Atem." Aknamkanon said

He called his people and telled them what happened and held his son in the air so his people could see the prince.

0.0 ^/^ 0.0 ^/^ 0.0 ^/^

In the underworld same day.

Today was a very important day for the king and queen of the underworld, today there daughter was going to be born today. Dark and his brother Dark lord waiting for there new family members to be born. Dark had been in the medical room for 3 hours now.

"Dark, calm down and stop worrying , everything is going to be fine." Dark lord said

"I know but, it is nerve wracking for me because this is my first having twins and a child and I have to watch out to see which one get me devil powers when the time comes. If I don't something bad will happen if i do not taught how to use it properly." Dark said

"Yeah that's true, but they will have all his family members to help him out, plus there cousin to help them out." Dark lord said

"Yeah, you're right I need to calm down before….." Dark said but was cut off by the door opening with night that had one of is daughter and heir and atem's cousin in her arms with a sad look.

"My majesty I am proud to announce that you have a baby girl, but also I am sad to say queen moonu and the your other daughter had passed on to the afterlife. You may go see them now if you want." Night said

"Thank you Night." Dark said sadly

He take his daughter from night and went to see his wife and daughter on the stone bed dead he cried for a bit and then look down at his daughter.

"My daughter, you will be name Nightmare Rose Marie just like your mother wanted." Dark said

A prison came in the room.

" my king i will tell you that nightmares sister will be re-born not be blood but magic" the prison said and was gone

He called his people and telled them what happened and held his daughter in the air so his people could see the princess.

0.0 ^/^ 0.0 ^/^ 0.0 ^/^

2 years later…..

"Rose wait for me." Atem said

"Come on slow poke." roes yelled

As Atem and Rose were running to the garden they heard someone sniffling.

As it came closer the saw a white/ silver hair boy crying.

"Wat's wrong?" Atem said in a baby speaking voice

"M-my daddy died today protecting the king."Akfiea said

"I am sowry for your loss." Atem said in a baby speaking voice

"Its ok thank you." Akfiea said while hugging Atem

"Why don't you come live here in the palace." rose said

"Really?" Akiea asked

"Wes." Atem said

"Thank you very much." Akfiea

"I can tell we can be great friends." Atem said

End of Flash Back…

* * *

 **\- did you like it?-**

 **Nightmare: hope you all like it and again i'm soo sorry about the lat update...if you have any question on this story or my carters just PM me and ask my carters that i own is**

 **rose**

 **death**

 **jack-jack**

 **nightmare**

 **nightmarea**

 **primrose**

 **so yea if you have any questions just PM me...**

 **Yugi: oh and don't forget to vote on the poll on nightmare home page**

 **Nightmarea: Please review**

 **Nightmare: see you all in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosemary: hello my wonderful reads! i'm am back with another chapter of My little Kitten!**

 **yugi: yes and rosemary would like to say thx to all your support and Patience. here is some Reviews that helped Rosemary keep going**

 **SweetAnimeLover: Nice chapter can't wait for the next one**

 **Phoenix Flametail: Thank Ra! i thought you've forgotten. well i'm happy your back and continue making chapters! your AWESOME!**

 **Ern Estine 13624: Getting awesome good can't wait for more**

 **silvergolddragon: Other than the grammar it's a beautiful story though hard to decipher if read too quickly.**

 **Yay Yugi's having kittens can't wait for the next update**

 **InuYoiushi: Cool chapter, I can't wait to see what happens next for them**

 **yugi: and thx to those how followed this story. Rosemary dose not own YUGIOH but dose own the idea**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"That's how we meet but little did we know what was going to happen a year after that" rose said

"Mmm i do remember grandma telling us that. What happened she didn't. Right yugi?" ryou said

Yugi was not listening she was in deep thought and trying to hear something. Ryou was about to ask again tell she seen her face. Ryou know what was going on so she dropped it.

" your grandma? I did know you had a grandma ryou." joey asked

"You don't because me and yugi doesn't like talking about her. She dead when we were 5 and bakura was 3" ryou said

"Wait what? You two told us you didn't meet bakura tell you were 10. What's going on" joey asked

(ryou we need to tell them. You know i found him when he was a baby. Maybe it's time we tell them everything) yugi meowed

Ryou sighed and look at bakura

"Yugi said it's time they know bakura." ryou said

"Time for what? What are you three hiding!?" joey yelled

Joey slammed his hand on the table. Joey was sitting by yugi so he nearly hit her. She jumped and yami scratch joey hard which made him jump. Bakura sighed and look at yugi who nodded.

"Yugi found me when i was a baby. I never told you guys because it went into yugi's and Ryou's past." bakura

"I don't care anymore! I want to know! I don't feel like your friend yugi! Your always hiding stuff from us!" Joey yelled

This made Ryou stand up. She was very pissed and Bakura know this. He step back a little. Rosemary seen this as while and did the same.

"We did to protatch you! Our life is very dangers and if you would have know it would put you in more danger then you already are!" Ryou yelled

(we better start with how my childhood was. You think you could show them rosemary?) yugi meowed

Rosemary noded and used her magic to make the big bubble come back. She used what grandpa remembers.

0.0 ^/^ 0.0 ^/^ 0.0 ^/^

 _It was a dark and stormy night. In a hospital you could hear someone screaming in deep pain. The person was clawface she was giving birth to her and Shadow Daughter. Just then midnight had fall there a cry of a baby that could be heard. At first Clawface and Shadow were happy but gasp in shock. There little girl was a vampire demon. She yawned as her little tail went back and forth her wings were open somewhat. You could little horns started to form and her lag look as cat's back lag and her claws were still soft and couldn't hurt anyone. Clawface smiles and take the baby in her arms she was proud to give birth to a vampire demon just like her Queen Nightmare her daughter and nightmare where the only one of there kind. Shadow on the other hand was disgusted at what he wife just gave birth to. He left the room very mad then he left Clawface looked down at her daughter._

" _my sweet baby girl" she said softly and motherly_

 _The baby look up at her mommy and giggles happily. Clawface father came with a smile. He came over and looked down at her granddaughter and gasp*_

" _Oh sweetheart she's beautiful but I thought you and shadow are vampires?" Solomon asked_

" _we are father but it is a great honor to give birth to a great and powerful kind of vampire father. Nightmare would be so happy if she know she was not alone anymore." Clawface said with a smile_

 _They looked down at the giggling baby who was trying to eat her feet. This made them laugh at the baby and smile*_

" _What are you going to name her sweetheart?" Solomon asked_

" _Yugi after mother" she said sadly_

 _Clawface mother dead from cancer 6 years ago. Her last wish was to have one of her grandkids named after her. Clawface promise her mother that there first daughter would be named after. This made her mother happy and pass way happy. Clawface and Solomon looked down at the little baby now named yugi. Yugi was giggling and kicking her legs without a care in the world. Clawface feared what shadow would to yugi she know he hated that kind of vampire for his own reasons but she believes her lover was under Anuz spell and this one made her worry more. Yugi's giggles caught her attention as she looked down. A big gust of wind went in the room hard and they heard a voice._

" _the Queen sister is final here but as a long way to go" the voice said_

 _Then just like that the wind was gone as well as the voice. Clawface and Solomon looked at each other._

" _What did it mean? Father I'm scared for my baby now even more then before." Clawface said_

" _What do you mean sweetheart?" Solomon asked_

" _shadow hates vampire demon. I don't know why and he won't tell me. Yugi is a vampire demon father. I'm so worried about her." she said_

" _Don't worry my child if anything goes wrong i'll take her and keep her safe." Solomon said_

 _Clawface gave her father a big smile and hug him care of yugi. Yugi whined being hunger so Clawface feed her and hummed to to calm her. Yugi feed and slowly calmed down and fall asleep._

 _~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~_

 _Little yugi was in the hospital. She was covered in burns and was now blind. How did this happen? Yugi's father get mad and beat her like he did everyday but today Clawface came home early that day. They get into a big fight sadly shadow cheated and killed Clawface and put the house on fire hopping to kill yugi and hide that he did it but sadly a young mom how was pregnant ran in and saved yugi and run her to the hospital. The nurse and doctors rushed yugi into the ER after 5 hours they get her stadle and in a room. They called Solomon who just ran in the room. Yugi was sleep trying to heal at what just happened to her. Solomon felt like crying at what he seen. Yugi's wing had holes in them and burned badly they were wrapped at wear they meet her back. Her tail was all the way wrap so Solomon can only guess how bad it was. You could see black spots all over yugi's skin and her skin was peeling in a bad way but looked like the doctors where trying to help the body heal. Solomon sat by her and sighed sadly he couldn't not believe that his daughter was killed by a man that loved her at one time. Solomon look down at yugi then throw the window and promise himself that he will do his best to keep her safe. Then the door open again showing a grandma with a little with white hair. They came in and look at him_

" _Will yugi be ok grandpa?" the little one asked_

" _Yes Ryou she will. She'll just need more sleep that's all" Solomon said_

" _can i sleep with her?" Ryou asked_

 _Solomon smiled at Ryou and nodded at the child. Ryou smiles and showing her beautiful white feathered wings and claimed on the bed. She lay by yugi and lay her wing on yugi carefully and fall asleep. Solomon look at the old lady and smiled_

" _Those two are very close. Aren't they mist?" Solomon asked_

 _Mist smiles and nodded._

" _Yes they are Solomon. They are like that scene they meet when they were born and meet when they were about a month old." mist said_

 _Solomon nodded agreeing with mist. Yugi and Ryou meet then they were about a month old in the nursery with the other babies. They laid by each other and cried then they were away. Ryou mother and yugi's mother were friends so they were ok with it. Ryou mother dead when Ryou was 3 month old. No one get how she dead but she just did. Ryou has been seeing Yugi scenes they left the hosplait. Ryou lives with her grandma mist when her mother dead Ryou misses her mother greatly and is now going to help yugi get over her mother's death. After 6 months later yugi was able to go home. She left with her grandpa and was having time adjusting to the blind life but did it. She was walking home when she ran into someone._

" _Oh dear I'm so sorry" yugi said_

 _The girl screamed and slap her._

" _How dear you! I'm tea the Queen of the world! Will not yet but I will be!" tea yelled_

" _That's not right. Humans have the right to live as they please something with us 'monsters' as humans calls us" yugi said_

 _Tea laugh and fall to the floor laughing._

" _You sound like that stupid nightmare!" tea laughs out_

 _Yugi growls and scratch her hard only starting a fight between the two. After 5 minutes of fighting yugi won. Tea was pissed and left mad as ever. Yugi went home with a deep sigh seeing this was not the last time she would see tea._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

 **Rosemary: i really hope you like this chapter and sorry again it take to long! i'm working on chapter 10 now and please leave a Review and don't be afraid to ask me any questions**

 **R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey everyone! i'm back with another chapter! i can't believe i get it done! it was very hard but i hope you all like! i do not Own YUGIOH i do Own this idea and Rosemary, Death, Jack, Primrose and** **Fernando! so here aw go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Joey, Marlk looked shocked but Marik, Ryou, and Bakura didn't seem that shocked. Marlk look to his boyfriend.

"why aren't you shock Marik?" Marlk asked

Marik just looked away biting his lip hard. He looked scared and yugi seen this so she walk over and nuzzles his hand making him look down and smiles and pet her. Marik sighed knowing this was going to be hard.

"It's ok Marik we are here for you." Ryou said

"Ok. Marlk I know what they were. I know Ryou was a witch and that yugi was a vampire demon." Marik said

"what!? Why did you lie to me!? Why!?" Marlk asked

"because I'm a vampire and there my friends. Our life is not safe for humans. It's very dangers. There always something after you and we protect humans from many of the things that lurk in the shadows is a lot of things in the shadows that if you knew it will scare you half to death it is our job most of our jobs of the monster that live on the surface to protect humans from these things to make sure they don't know to make it thick or it was just the wind you can't do that if you know what we are we can't do that if you know we exist as far as humans concerned me bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Rose, death, Primrose, Fernando and Jack are all normal humans with all the normal life even though that's not true" Marik said

"his right Marlk. That is what we want you human to think. It's safer if you do. It's not easy lying to people but we must." Rosemary said

Marlk just looked at them then Yami and akefia.

"What are you two then?" Marlk asked

"not no more cats that's for sure. What I mean by that is that we can change size and appearance if we were like threatening we can look just like a panther but bigger much bigger it tends to scare people off and we can't have you cuz all knowing that. Can't wait Rosemary is right as far as anyone is concerned akefia and I are normal cats even though we're not is a lot of things in this world that we're just scared to let you people know I mean come on look what you did. It is exhausted or witches you humans can take things the wrong way sometimes and we can't risk that is yours" Yami said

Marlk sighed but nodded.

" I understand why you guys did what you did I'm still a little mad about it but now that I got into a glimpse of what you guys like with a child I don't blame you guys anymore I'm not as mad I'm still a little hurt but I can see why you guys thought it was very dangerous I'm not even fully through anything yet" marlk said

Joey was shocked at how marlk take all that. He was mad very mad. Yugi looked at Ryou and nodded.

"you know Joey you're not human too." Ryou said

"What so you mean I'm not human!? Of course I am!" Joey yelled

"no because your mom was the one that saved yugi. She a wolf and that's why you and your siblings were ok when she was burned. When yugi and I were two she take us a place where monster lives away from humans. Rosemary please show them." Ryou said

Rosemary nodded and showed what happened.

0.0 ^/^ 0.0 ^/^ 0.0 ^/^

 _Yugi and Ryou where playing outside when a woman come up to them. The woman had long and beautiful blond hair with honey colored eyes._

 _"hello there. Are you yugi and Ryou? I'm milly" milly said_

 _"Hi milly I'm yugi and this is Ryou. What can we do for you?" yugi asked_

 _Milly smiles more and rub her very big stomach._

 _"I'm friends with your grandma mist and we both agreed that your old enough to see our kingdom. Sadly tea's family rules it but there not there right now so come on" Milly said_

 _Milly hold out her hand witch they take and milly take them to the kingdom. The kingdom of terrible all the buildings were ruin nothing was done right I looked as if it so cuz like Ghost Town it look very happy and they looked miserable as if life was somewhat meaningless Milly was very upset as well she was very close to giving birth to her pups she didn't quite want to give birth to her pups in this type of surrounding but she didn't really have much of a choice. Yugi and Ryou another hand was very upset and mad that tea's family would treat their subject and people like this this was not right and she knew of nightmare knew she would not be happy should be disgusted and upset and do what she could to fix it but name is been missing for years or that's what people think anyway so it was up to her to fix it was going on she would do anything in her power to make everything right again just as nightmare did she look up to nightmare lot she want to do anything she could help. Yugi look up at milly is a sad look._

 _"is this the kingdom?" yugi asked_

 _" sadly yes not much remains of what it used to be but it's home and I guess all that matters. Anyway come come I still want I want you to meet she's kind of strong headed just like you I know she will" milly said_

 _Milly the two little girls to see a woman that has long brown hair and light blue eyes although she looked kind of scary we like their eyes they were kind of cold and if they weren't going to let anything in. This woman that was in front of them who was also pregnant as well look down at the two little girls and give him a kind of sound of irritation._

 _"milly what are those two doing here?" She asked_

 _"now seto be nice this is yugi and Ryou. Yugi is a vampire demon just like nightmare and Ryou is a witch with rare White Wings need to be nice to them and stop scaring them I believe they can help us get out of the situation for you or I give birth." milly said_

 _Seto give a deep sigh but not an agreement she too did not want to give birth to her baby in this type of situation it wasn't suited for a baby maybe a holocaust was something or ghost town but still not for people or a baby. Yugi look up at Seto wondering what she was no give that she is blind she is not looking for the wrong eyes she's looking through ryou eyes so she sees whatever Ryou sees._

 _" excuse me but what are you you look like a human to me" yugi asked cutely_

 _Seto look at the two children before her she could tell but the one name yugi was blind so she could not tell how she knew what she look like._

 _" first answer me this what I look like I can obviously tell your blind" seto said rudely_

 _Yugi just giggled she got them a lot when she was growing up she couldn't tell humans exactly why she could see so she didn't really tell them anything but she knew Seto was a wolf so she could trust her._

 _" I look through my sister's eyes my sister I mean Ryou we're not related by blood but still I kind of my sister she's always been there for me I looked in her eyes so I see what she sees which I see you and I know you're a wolf cuz I can smell it" yugi side cutely with a giggle._

 _Seto just look down at them and nodded she found it very impressive that this little girl could do so much all of a sudden milly go to the floor in pain._

 _" oh Seto they're coming they're coming a whole month early they're coming what do I do I can't go to the hospital I don't have the money yet" milly said out of complete fear_

 _Seto when's the complete action got everything ready and laid her down yugi and Ryou we're not allowed anywhere nearby so they had to wait it took 7 hours just to deliver the pups when it was done they came in to find a golden honey colored wolf laying down with 4 little pups all near her stomach one little pup was brown the other little one was of a mixed color between the honey gold and brown the third little pup was brown also but that's not what got their attention it was the very last pup it was a golden honey color just like his mom but he was very small he was considered the runt of the litter but even being so small he still try to dominate his brothers and sister try and get some milk from Mommy to it made them smile to know even though he was so small he was going to be a fighter._

 _" what are you going to name them?" yugi asked_

 _Milly look at it each and every single one of them knowing exactly what she was going to name them_

 _" the first little pup will be called serenity the second little pup will be named Harrison the third little pup which is a girl will be named Lily and as for the very last one I would name him after my father Joey he reminds me so much of my father he says he was the runt to be it somehow became taller than the rest of them and was always a fighter and never give up so that is what I'll name him as an honor to my father who died" milly said_

 _The three of them just look down at the Pops and watch them play of course Joey is trying to beat them all even though he was the smallest Serenity did her best to try and keep him out of trouble with the other pops everything was well everything was happy and that's how they hoped it would stay but they knew it wouldn't not for long not until Joy's father found out that she gave birth but she was not looking forward to._

* * *

 **hey it's me again i'm so sorry i had to end this chapter like that :( anyway please tell me what you think :) so we now know what Marlk is and a little about Joey what will happen next you'll have to wait and see! tell me what story you guess want me to update next! have a great day! i have a poll on my page please vote there!**


End file.
